Never, in A Million Years, Will Zombies OH SHIT!
by Biku-sensei-sez-meow
Summary: Heavensgate City, a meaningless, highly populated place. Perfect for the testing of the virus labeled H.D.P. The students of Heavensgate Highschool are in for the ride of their lives as they try to survive in their Zombie-infested city. No one is aware of the danger that awaits them on the outside! SYOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, for some reason, you people never seem to get enough of these, so I guess I'm going to make one. So, I'm going to need Characters. And you are going to provide them. Okay? Yay! Now, let's get started.**

**MAH RULES!**

**1: No super powers**

**2: No perfect or immune people. I will decide that later on.**

**3: PLEASE. BE. DESCRIPTIVE. **

**4: Original, or nothing.**

**5: Only in PM. I won't accept reviewed characters. Sorry.**

**6: I will only accept one per reader.**

**7: Also, last one, PM me which of the required ones on the list you want to send in. You'll see in a minute.**

* * *

**So, this is what I need, choose one. I am not including a character of my own in this, so please, be original.**

**Team Leader**

**Brawler**

**Weapons Expert**

**Brains**

**Medic**

**Speed Fighter**

**Resident Dumbass**

**Getaway Driver**

**Shirtless Guy**

**Child Survivor (can either become the New Renegade or Secondary in any other position.)**

**Rookie**

**Traitor**

**Scientist**

**Guy Who Dies First**

**Renegade Savior Who Knows About The Governments Plans (comes into play later on.)**

* * *

**Now, the template.**

**Name/Nicknames:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Body:**

**Position On Team and Why They Should Be That:**

**Secondary Position, -in case I like the character, but don't want them in the position you put down.:**

**Preferred Clothing:**

**Extra Set of Clothes:**

**History:**

**Personality:**

**Special Talents:**

**Strengths:**

**Weaknesses:**

**Any Relatable TV Personality:**

**Weapon:**

**Secondary Weapon:**

**Last Resort Weapon:**

* * *

**Now, please, I wold like an even distribution of boys and girls, so don't focus on one gender.  
**

**SUMMARY:**

**The students at Heavensgate Highschool are confined to their large city when their government releases a biogenic weapon into the population t test it out. These students must find a way to escape and bring down their corrupt leaders. But how? They're just kids. And how will they survive when they are being hunted by the infected, and a trained man-hunter?**


	2. The Dead Are at the Door

**To say I've gotten a lot of characters would be an understatement. I got A LOT! Some didn't fit any parts, and others I wanted to use, but only as extras. This is not the final list, as you can see, because some spots are not filled. With the exception of Shirtless Guy, I will only be accepting female submissions from here on out. I am sorry to those of you who have already sent in men. If you want to reconsider gender, I will gladly take a look. Or, you could wait for your character to be introduced later on in the story. Please, enjoy this teaser chapter where we meet four lucky characters. **

**CHARACTER LIST SO FAR  
**

**Team Leader**-Phil Angelo

**Brawler-**Wren Yoshida

**Weapons Expert-**Hailey Morgan Cook

**Brains-**Rikio Hiroshi

**Medic**-Alexander Oliver Kim

**Speed Fighter**-Anthony Escobar

**Resident Dumbass-No Applications  
**

**Getaway Driver**-Llyana Patrenkovich

**Shirtless Guy-No applications  
**

**Child Survivor-No applications  
**

**Rookie-No applications  
**

**Traitor-Undecided**

**Scientist-**Zen Ito

**Guy Who Dies First-No Applications  
**

**Renegade Person-**Timothy Commandan and Jonathan Greenwich

**Extras: Calvin Stewart, Casey Glounted **

* * *

The City of Heavensgate, a large, active city with a total of seven school districts and a world trading center at the heart of it. In the trading district was the wonderful, undefeated, Heavensgate International Highschool.

_Does everybody want me pissed off today?_

Wren Calder walked along the clean, paved streets with her schoolbag slung carelessly over her shoulder. Her long, dark brown tresses were pulled up in a messy bun with slight frizzing in the front, showing how rushed she was earlier that morning. Her wrinkled striped jumper and skinny jeans didn't help her case either. First off, her boys cancelled on her last night, calling her after she had waited for hours at the meeting spot. She got home to a pissed off dad and a mom half asleep and threatening to take away her phone and her computer, yada-yada, all the same stuff. Then she woke up late, and didn't get breakfast because of her parents fighting and not bothering to say hello. So then, when she left, hungry, tired, and highly irritable, who just happened to show up but her cousin Adam!

"Drunk bastard. Could have stayed at home, stayed out of trouble. But nooooo! Prick has to make trouble and get his head stuck down a goddam gutter pipe!"

She was nearing school and already other students were whispering and drawing away from her.

"Wren's in a bad mood."

"Shit! Man, I'm screwed in dodge-ball today."

The tanned, athletic girl was notorious for taking out her anger on her opponents in gym class, and therefore was always on the winning team.

Wren made a huge effort to ignore them, but cast a quick glare in their direction. She continued on into school to the cafeteria, kicking a can into the trash can with her converse. It bounced off of the rim and hit her on the head as she was walking away. Wren growled and stomped on the can, crushing it beneath her foot. Could this day get any worse? Just as she got into the breakfast line, what should happen but the bell rings. She watched furiously as the lunch lady closes up the food and puts everything away.

"Oh fucking hell!"

* * *

The science lab was silent and seemingly empty. The tabletops were cleared off and the equipment was put away, except for one bench. The occupant was dressed in a white lab coat over his school-clothes, rubber gloves, and goggles to protect his calculating honey-brown eyes. He held a beaker full of a clear liquid up to his face and with a pipette, added a few drops of something green. The substance in the beaker started to fizz and bubble. He recorded the results in his notebook and knelt down to study the long-term reaction.

"Interesting... Rating on the acidity scale is 2..."

The students name was Zen Ito. He was dressed in simple, but neat black slacks, a white button up shirt, and black shoes. His dark blue blazer and beige v-neck sweater sat in a neat stack on the chair beside him with his tie neatly folded on top. Everything about him, from his neat, cute bowl-cut to the flawless pale skin screamed neat-freak. Not a single black-brown hair was out of place.

He had a sort of passion for the sciences, especially medical ones. Well, if you could call it a passion. Zen didn't have a great love for anything really. He had his boyfriend with whom he was happy, he had his meaningless friendships that he somewhat cared about, and he had his science time. Lacking the want or need for social activity, he requested a solitary class during which he experimented with non-lethal chemicals, feeling most comfortable surrounded by silence and knowledge.

Working diligently, he placed a petri dish full of diseased cow meat under a microscope and, after carefully stirring the now calm liquid, poured a tiny bit onto the meat. He moved quickly to the microscope and looked through it. At first, nothing happened. The meat absorbed the liquid, stayed still for a moment, then began to change. The diseased flesh began to fizz and boil off, leaving the healthy meat underneath to be seen. Zen grinned a rare grin which fell the next moment when the edible flesh also began deteriorating. He frowned and sighed, pulling off the goggles and sitting down.

"Still unstable. Damn. But I'm close!" He began picking up his supplies when a noise outside the lab door caught his attention. The Asian boy looked around and saw shadows passing quickly through the paper over the windows, along with some shouts. Curious, he made his way to the door, removed his left glove and turned the knob. He gasped, and staring with wide eyes at the floor where a female student was bleeding out from a gash on her neck. He raced forward to help her and dragged her into the lab. She moaned and thrashed around, trying to get away, but then stopped. Zen stared in horror at her dead body.

_What the hell is happening?_

* * *

_Minutes earlier..._

"Phil! You get my text? You never called me back."

A darkly tanned boy looked up with a smile at the red-headed girl in front of him. She was pretty, and seemingly nice in class, though Phil knew better. And she obviously liked him. She was dressed in a pair of nice jeans with a low-cut tank top. The girl stood in front of his desk, almost sitting on it trying to get his attention. Phil Angelo himself wore a fencing jacket and a forest green golfing polo with dark teal jeans and distance running shoes. He had a pair of sunglasses resting on top of his head, at hand in case he needed them to help him see long distance. The thing that really stood out though was the pair of fencing sabers that were holstered to his belt, which was where Brandy's eyes strayed to every now and then, while also bringing her chest closer and closer to his face. He kept his eyes locked with her baby blue ones, not even remotely interested, but still polite.

"Hey Brandy. Sorry, I was out of service, I didn't get your text at all."

It wasn't entirely a lie. He had been visiting Lanes grave and had left his phone at his apartment. It had been two whole months since she died, but to the handsome senior, she was still there in some ways. Lane was his long-time girlfriend. He had loved her more than anything else in the world, and when she died, he fell apart inside. He even began having some very realistic hallucinations, sometimes even having full conversations with her... But he didn't let it show.

"Well, I was asking if you wanted to come to my party Friday night. It's at my place- and it won't be too big. Just a few friends and me, and you too."

"Am I invited too, sweet-heart?" A new voice entered the conversation. Anthony Escobar sat down in the seat beside Phil, giving Brandy a flirtatious smirk. Phil rolled his eyes at his friend. Anthony's dark steel eyes twinkled and he ruffled his already messy brown bed-head that he never bothered to comb, so it stuck out at odd angles. This and his olive-toned skin gave off the bad-boy vibe which attracted girls like her. Brandy laughed, eying him up and down.

"Totally, we'd love to have you. Ciao!" She winked and walked away, swaying her hips. Phil sighed with a smile and sat comfortably, looking out the window. He ran a hand through his short, dark, curly hair.

"She's nice. I mean, I'd tap that if I wanted to." Anthony was a known flirt and ladies man, but he was never serious with any girls. But he wasn't a player either. He was just... lazy. Unless it came to breaking minor laws.

"So, me and some guys are going out later after school to play some ball in the park. Wanna come?" Anthony asked Phil. Playing baseball was the only thing he did for the school. He was a pinch hitter, sometimes running for other batters, sometimes taking their turn. So far, he hadn't been tagged out in a single game, and he didn't let people forget it.

"Sure. As long as I pitch. So, how are things going at home? Are you and your mom cool?" Phil asked. Anthony looked away nonchalantly, but Phil knew that he was frowning.

"Nah, didn't really talk. She'll get over it. I mean, I get into scuffs all the time, it's nothing new." Tensions had been growing high between Anthony and his mother lately. She was only worrying about him and his brawling habits, but Anthony sometimes lost his temper with her, like the previous day. He turned to look at his calm friend.

"What about you? Been two months. You holding up okay?"

Phil was about to answer when something caught his eye outside. He squinted down at the school gates where he could barely see three teachers and a number of security guards converging at the entrance. Waiting on the other side of the gate was a mob of sickly looking people, reaching in and swiping at those on the inside, snapping their jaws. As he watched, a female teacher, one who taught freshman, if he remembered correctly, came up to the gate and appeared to be speaking to the mob.

"Angelo, Phil, are you with us?" He jerked his head back and looked at his teacher with blank brown eyes. The older Hispanic woman was standing at the front of the class looking expectantly at him. As were the other students. He nodded and gave a forced smile.

"Yes, sorry Ms. Gonzales. But I couldn't help but notice the sick people in the courtyard. Is everything alright down there?" He asked, causing the dark haired woman to come over. Ms. Gonzales looked down where the teachers were still trying to reason with the crowd. By now, all of the students who had not already been looking were at the window. Anthony stood up and looked over Phil's shoulder, surveying the scene. All of a sudden, one of the mob reached in the gate, grabbed a security guards arm, and bit into him. The guard screamed as the sick-looking pedestrian drew blood, others began to snap at the arm while the teachers and other guards attempted to help, pulling out their guns and screaming.

"What the hell?!" Anthony yelled, throwing himself against the window to get a better look. The other students had similar reactions, shouting in surprise, and some of the girls screamed. took a step back, her normally dark face pale and bloodless.

"No.. not now..." she whispered. Phil and a few other students watched her back away from the window, her wide eyes beholding the bloody scene. She stumbled backwards towards the door and mumbled an apology before slipping out and running down the hallway.

"Hey! Miss G! Where you going? Miss G!" Anthony started after her, but Phil stopped him, his mind racing.

_What did she mean, "Not now?"_

They looked back at a sharp, popping noise and Phil gasped when he realized that the guards had opened fire on the mob. The people stumbled backwards, some falling- then just kept coming! The officers kept shooting at them while the teachers held their fallen comrade as he lay there motionless. But seconds later, he began moving. The bloody officer lunged at his female colleague and proceeded to tear out her throat with his teeth. Some of the students panicked and ran out of the classroom. Phil and Anthony looked at each other, both of their faces perfect reflections of each others horror. The latter backed away and leaned against a desk, trying to support himself.

"Brandy's going to have to rethink her party plans."

**Yay! First chapter finally out of the way. And man, did it take a while too. Seriously, you wouldn't believe the number of distractions and side-track occasions I endured, but finally, the first chapter is complete. Please, tell me if I did anything wrong, especially those of you whose characters I chose for this chapter. Review for a faster, and better update. Meow!**


	3. Heavens Open Gates

**Fillies and Gentlecolts, I have with me an apology, as well as the final list. I am truly sorry for the wait. I was grounded. But I'm back, and raring for combat! Or, at least, for words. Here you go. It was a tough descision, but the list I'e made up is final, and there will be no taksies backsies. **

**Team Leader**-Phil Angelo

**Brawler-**Wren Calder

**Weapons Expert-**Hailey Morgan Cook

**Brains-**Rikio Hiroshi

**Medic**-Alexander Oliver Kim

**Speed Fighter**-Anthony Escobar

**Resident Dumbass-**Reserved

**Getaway Driver**-Llyana Patrenkovich

**Shirtless**** Guy**- O'gryn Allaway

**Child Survivor-**Diana Lee

**Rookie- **Ashley Bauer**  
**

**Traitor-**Janet Connelly

**Scientist-**Zen Ito

**Guy Who Dies First-**Thomas Raze**  
**

**Renegade Person-**Timothy Commandan and Jonathan Greenwich

**Extras: **Calvin Stewart, Casey Glounted

**Characters to Come in Later On: **Kira Zvezda as Secondary

**Thank you for your patience, my little ponies. Please... don't kill me!**

"The fall of the ancient Egyptian empire was due to their excessive use of slaves who revolted against the oppressors and left, following the path of this supposed Moses, who had the power of god. He apparently caused a plague to strike the Egyptians, along with a food shortage and a locus plight."

"Exactly correct, thank you Richard. You may sit down. Now, let us move on to the journey of the Hebrews following Moses."

The teacher turned back around and outlined the maps of the Middle-East with her lighter pointer.

"Richard" sat down beside his desk-mates, who glared at him.

"Supposedly, huh? You son of a bitch." Of course, his classmates were, in the majority, rather religious. ... Then again, this was Religious Studies Class. The raven-haired boy ignored his classmates and stared out the window. The sunlight reflected off of his blue eyes, which were turned sullenly towards the bright orb. Today was a beautiful day. Too pretty, actually. It almost seemed fake.

He sighed and looked around, catching someones eye. He smiled and shook his head at the person. She was glaring daggers at one of the boys sitting at Richards table. Her eyes were darkened by the shadows cast by her white-blonde bangs. The rest of her hair was pulled into a loose, low, and short ponytail. This was one of the few times Llyana was angry when glaring. She was resting on the windowsill, propping her head up on her hands, her elbows resting on her dust-brown leather jacket, and her irritated eyes resting on Richard. She smirked and rolled her eyes. He smirked back at her.

The bell rang shortly and class was dismissed. Someone bumped into Richard and made him stumble back. He stood up quickly, his eyes flashing, but he was a bit too late. Coming from the opposite direction was Llyana, with her jacket slung over her shoulder. Being incredibly obvious, she swung her foot out in a wide birth and kicked out the offenders knees. He fell with a startled cry. She looked down at him and said, "This ain't nap time, slacker. You better get to class." The fiery teen made her way over to her friend, who was smiling.

"He wasn't worth it, L. That was completely unnecessary."

Llyana snorted. "Then why are you smiling, jerk?"

Richard slid his bag onto his back and walked to the door with his friend walking behind him.

"I didn't say it wasn't amusing."

If you compare the personalities of the two, it seems incredible that they could be in the same room with each other. Richard was secretive, and maintained a light control over Llyana, who hated being told what to do. Still it worked, as the angry girl was the only one who knew Richards secrets, besides the other girl, of course.

They made their way through the throng of students to their next class, where they sat down near the back, once again by an open window. They took their seats and waited for class to begin. Just as the bell rang, a figure darted through the door and took a seat in the back with the two strange friends. Llyana leaned closer to the new person.

"You look like shit, Wren."

Wren Calder turned around and flipped off her "friend."

"Fuck off L, bad night." Wren's brown eyes had bags under them. They were bloodshot and tired. Her hair was rather unkempt, thrown into a messy brown bun. Llyana giggled.

"What'sa matter? You run outta shit to die your hair with? Your roots are showing."

Before Wren could retort, the teacher came in and gave the bickering girls a hard glare. Llyana and Wren glared right back at him, and Richard just sighed and shook his head. As class began, he started to drift off, staring once again out the window. It was then that he noticed something amiss. As if the bloody pavement wasn't enough to draw his attention, the gates to the school were hanging ajar on their hinges, blowing slightly in the breeze, squeaking like the gates do in creepy, cliche horror movies. A sharp poke on his arm brought him back to the classroom. He looked around indignantly at Wren. She averted her eyes and slid her notebook over to him. Apparently, the two girls had been having their own conversation.

_I ran out of hair dye dipshit._

_That sucks._

_You think?_

_So seriously, what happened?_

_A bunch of shit._

_Maybe Rikio can help out._

_Rikio, the guys bailed last night_

He scanned the page quickly, then wrote a reply. Oh yes, a little something you should know about Richard. His real name is Rikio Hiroshi. With his past, an alias was the smartest course of action. Only Wren and Llyana knew about it, but with their entanglement in his past, it's no surprise.

_I think we have a bigger problem. Look outside._

Rich- No, Rikio, passed the notebook back over to the girls and they both turned their heads to the open window. The notebook forgotten, they struck up a silent conversation.

"Is that gate supposed to be open?"

"Of course not, idiot!"

"Something is wrong. We need to let the teacher know."

"Is that blood?" Wren jumped and shouted, drawing attention to the back of the room. The teacher growled and walked to their table.

"Miss Calder, could you tell us what is so important that you had to interrupt the class?"

"Yeah! There's blood in the courtyard and the school gate is open!"

"Preposterous!" The teacher scoffed and glanced outside. His face fell instantly. It would have been funny had the circumstances been different.

All of a sudden, a scream was heard from the floor below. The room went dead silent before people started talking in loud voices. The intercom interrupted them. They heard the principal say in a loud, clear voice, "Students are instructed to remain in their classrooms. teachers, report to the lounge."

Rikio looked back and forth between his friends, the open gate, and the teacher who was slipping through the door unceremoniously.

"Everyone, please stay calm. I'll... be right back." There was something in the way the teacher said it that made Rikio wonder if he really was going to return..

"Hey! What about the blood? That ain't normal!" Llyana tried to go after the teacher, but as he shut the door, he locked it and hurried away. The Russian-Scandinavian growled and wrestled with the doorknob, eventually giving up.

"Dammit," she yelled. "Who the hell makes a lock you can only open from outside?"

Wren grinned. "You want out? Great. I'm coming with you." To the surprise of everyone but Rikio and Llyana, Wren pulled a large, wooden bat out of her tall bag. She slapped it against her hand and her grin widened. Llyana returned the scary smile and stepped aside. One of the quicker students ran up to the door and held out her hand.

"Wait, that's destroying school property! You'll get suspended!"

Wren frowned. "I'll let you know when I care." She swung the bat hard at the girls head. The girl shrieked and ducked as the window shattered. Wren smirked. "God I love that sound." Rikio walked up, inspecting the window as Wren reached through to unlock the door.

"Which sound?" he asked. "The scream, or the glass breaking?" Wren shrugged and smiled when the door clicked.

She and Rikio peeked out and looked both ways. The hallway was eerily empty, and it seemed someone had turned off all the lights. Other classrooms were locked all down the hall. Rikio, Wren, and Llyana walked out, ignoring the protests of their classmates. They walked in silence down the hall towards the teachers lounge. Their footsteps seemed unnaturally loud.

"Something doesn't feel right." Just as Wren spoke, a loud crashing noise was heard from the stairwell. The three friends jumped back with mixed reactions, but all staring at the commotion. Everything was still, then a moan broke the silence. The door that blocked entrance to the pitch black stairwell began to shake, as if someone was knocking on it roughly. Another moan split the air. Llyana gasped.

"There's someone in there! They could be hurt!" At the sound of her voice the rattling and moaning became more incessant. She darted towards the door, her friends following behind her.

"L, be careful," Rikio warned.

Llyana turned her head back to him as she reached for the doorknob. "Relax." The door opened, and she screamed.

Wren backed away horrified. "Oh my god..."

A man, gray skinned, tattered, and missing chunks of flesh from his arms, rushed her and barreled her over. His sightless grey eyes were wide, like his snapping jaws. He lunged for Llyana's throat with a feral growl. She screamed again, struggling to throw him off. Sharp nails clawed into her sides, drawing blood on her black shirt. Rikio rushed forward and attempted to pull the man off, but he leaped back when the man grabbed for him. Just as the man took a step forward, a flash of realization hit Rikio.

_Mister Michal...?_

The mans head was suddenly knocked out of the way. Rikio's eyes followed the trail of blood as the man tumbled down and lay motionless. The raven looked up at Wren, who was standing with her bat raised and blood dripping off of it. Her breast was heaving and her eyes were wild. Llyana looked up in shock and found the face of the gray man right beside hers. She yelled and jumped up. Wren offered a hand to the boy and pulled him up. They stared at the body in shock.

"What the FUCK is going on?!"

* * *

No, no, hell no! This is all wrong!" Ashley glared at Hailey as the other girl worked to barricade the door. The Biters were slamming their bodies against the other side of the door, trying to get to the fresh meat inside.

"Those things are going to come crashing through that door in a few minutes. And how exactly do you propose we get out of here?" the blonde girl asked sarcastically.

"Well, maybe we could throw you out there and I'll run," Hailey snapped. Her black hair whipped around and slapped Ashley in the face as she turned back to the door before it fell in straight locks down to her waist. Blonde bangs framed a stressed and terrified face.

Ashley glared around the room with pale green eyes. She had a sudden thought.

"Hey Hails, aren't there ledges outside those windows?" She pointed to the open window and looked at the girl who was leaning back against the door. She nodded. Ashley ran over to the exit and peered down.

"We can get out here! Can you climb?" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Yeah, now go!" Hailey waited until she saw the gray dress shirt and faded skinny-jeans disappear over the windowsill. She darted toward the opening, and just as she was throwing her first leg over, the door burst open. She scaled the wall, following Ashley along to the next classroom over. She picked a bad day to wear her heel boots, not to mention the skirt. She wore a black dress-shirt with a blue sash and black knee-length skirt. She constantly looked down.

"I feel like the biters are looking up my skirt," Hailey mumbled, glancing at the things that were stumbling around below her. She pulled herself into the window after Ashley, and immediately felt hands on her.

"Wah!" She screamed and nearly fell back.

"Hey! idiot! You're gonna fall!"

Hailey allowed herself to be dragged in the room. it was the nurses office. She looked up to see Ashley and some senior she didn't know. He was cute, with spiked brown hair and hazel eyes. He wore a jean vest over a navy blue shirt and denim shorts.

"You alright?" he asked with a smile. Hailey nodded.

"I'm Alexander Kim. This may just work out for us.

* * *

**Okay, I realize there are three characters missing. But don't worry, I'll have them in next chapter, and despite their roles, you're gonna start out liking them. So, tell me what you think, please don't kill me for being late, and review. Meow!**


End file.
